Room Side B
by Ambs L
Summary: Remington Leith era un chico que no le interesaba el amor o los sentimientos hasta que un día sin previo aviso pudo notar a una chica de cabello castaño pasar frente a su departamento. Mientras que lAmy Bostwick es una chica con una vida difícil y hundida en el dolor, ella no sabe lo que es ser normal. ¿Qué pasará con ambos? ¿El amor será algo que los salve? #PalayeRoyale


Podía sentir la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo al tocar, mientras colgaba de las vigas del escenario de la Vans warped tour, todos los fanáticos enloquecian al verme cantar desde las alturas.

Emerson tocaba a toda máquina y Sebastián se movía con energía por el escenario, Colgué un poco de mi brazo antes de soltarme y despedirnos de la gran audiencia que estaba allí. Entramos y dejamos todo listo para la siguiente banda, estaba exhausto así que solo fuimos a tomar agua y a caminar directamente al autobús.

—buena tocada Emerson—dije mientras tomaba una botella de agua.

-—fue una locura que te colgaras—dijo Sebastián riendo.

—si mamá estuviera aquí te hubiera gritado como aquel día que subiste al techo del vecino—dijo Emerson riendo como nosotros.

Esos días eran los mejores recuerdos, es gracioso todo como resultó a nuestro favor pero no era algo de lo que me quejara me dedicaba a lo que más amaba y tenía a las mejores personas para seguir tocando lo que quería. Pronto mire a la novia de Emerson acercarse y colgarse de su cuello dándole suaves besos. Rode los ojos al ver los besos aunque estaba feliz de que el tuviera una chica odiaba las muestras de afecto.

—que amargado eres—dijo Emerson al ver mi cara de asco.

—no soy amargado... Solo no me gusta—dije riendo mientras subía al autobús agotado y lleno de sudor para acostarme en la cama de verdad quería con quien compartir mi tiempo pero me temo que soy un fracaso para el amor pero era algo que se esperaba ya que todos piensan que soy Gay porque no tengo fotos con chicas que no sean amigas o mi madre. Aunque en este momento salía con Dana una chica que conocí en un bar.

Me levanté perezosamente para tomar una toalla y limpiar mi sudor, mire así espejo del compartimiento donde estaban las camas por así decirlo la habitación de los tres. Mire mis ojos oscurecidos por el maquillaje que usaba me limpie un poco y mejor me adentre a los ducha para quitarme todo el sudor y mínimo conseguir mejor descansó. Terminé y fui directamente a cambiarme para recostarme.

—no te duermas—dijo Emerson entrando a la habitación.

—ahhhh... ¿Porque?—dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—porque vamos a salir—dijo Emerson de vuelta tomando una toalla y ropa—no salimos de Tour a ver la ciudad mínimo quiero conocer un bar esta noche—

Puse los ojos en blanco porque era más que obvio que no quería ir pero bueno es mi hermano al menos voy a complacerlo está noche. Me puse lo primero que encontré en el armario y salí junto a Sebastián a caminar al taxi que nos esperaba, suspiré sería una noche larga.

Después de un mes y medio de gira por fin estaba en casa, mire mi solitario departamento y entre era un desastre seguro que había sido Dana después de cortarla a medio Tour. Suspiré y mire una nota de la chica de la limpieza diciendo que no iba a limpiar este sitio que debía conseguir otra persona, la nota terminaba con un "renunció". Estaba harto así que solo me duche y me vestí pasa salir.

Extrañaba a Dana pero era una idiotez volver a buscarla después de ver lo zorra que podía ser con otros, mientras vagaba por el bar pronto varias chicas fueron contra mi solo para coquetear y me hacía sentir bien el hecho de tanta atención.

Emerson.

Teníamos dos semanas de no saber nada de Remington, estábamos preocupados por su ruptura repentina y no contestaba las llamadas así que decidimos ir a visitarlo como de costumbre. Teníamos llaves de su departamento así que no era de esperarse al abrir y encontrar un desastre la maleta del Tour estaba en el suelo del Living, vasos y botellas donde quiera.

—esto es un jodido desastre—dijo Sebastián mirando todo.

—creo que le afecto que Dana se fuera —dije mirando el suelo había varias cosas rotas.

—necesita que limpien este lugar—dijo Sebastián serio y después me miró con su expresión de tener una idea— necesita una niñera—

—vamos a ver si está en su habitación-—dije riendo ante su último comentario.

Entramos y miramos a una chica rubia en las sábanas mientras el seguía profundamente dormido, tomamos un vaso de agua de la cocina para tirarlo encima de ambos. La chica rubia se levantó enseguida tomando sus ropas para salir corriendo de la habitación dejándonos con nuestro hermano.

—eres un desastre—dijo Sebastián serio.

—¿Y?... ¿Acaso importa?—dijo Remington sujetando su cabeza al parecer tenía una resaca del demonio.

—mama está preocupada... Desde que llegamos no has contestado ni has ido a verla—dije enojado.

—si si... Iba a ir a verla...—dijo Remington intentando levantarse de la cama.

—vistete...—dijo Sebastián apurando para ir a ver a mamá.

Los tres salimos de el departamento para ir a ver a nuestra madre que esperaba impaciente por ver a Remington ya que le preocupaba que hubiera caído muy bajo desde que Dana se fue, al llegar mi madre nos abrazaba a todos y al final le dió un fuerte golpe en la cara a Remington y después lo abrazo.

—eres un verdadero idiota a veces hijo—dijo Elizabeth mi madre.

—lo siento solo estaba ocupado—dijo Remington sobando el área lastimada por el golpe de mamá.

—no creo que debas ir a su departamento en un rato—aseguro Sebastián.

—es un chiquero...—dije para sentir la mirada asesina de Remington haciéndome reír.

—no tienes remedio Remington...—dijo mi madre antes de soltar un largo suspiro—mas vale que limpies porque alguien se quedará contigo—

Remington arqueo una ceja.

—no necesito niñera—dijo Remington a la defensiva.

—entonces o te pones en regla o te busco una niñera Remington Leith—dijo mi madre de forma severa.

Soltó un quejido y entramos todos.

Remington

Después de aquel regaño y una comida hecha en casa me fui a la mía mínimo limpiar una parte de mi desastre y el que había dejado Dana, o llamar a un servicio de limpieza. Salí de la casa mientras dejaba a los de limpieza hacer su trabajo y me gire a ver la puerta de al fondo.

Nunca la había visto o prestado atención, solo decía "Room side B" caminé hasta la puerta y la mire de cerca no sin antes oír ruidos extraños de golpes secos, quejidos alaridos y una voz temblorosa detrás de la puerta. Me alejé de la puerta algo extraño e intente ignorarlo porque sabía bien que meterse en problemas ajenos no traía nada bueno, salí un rato al parque antes de volver y toparme con una chica con ropa de enfermera subir las escaleras tenía el cabello castaño, piernas largas y un trasero bonito, la vi caminar directamente a mi piso. La seguí con la mirada antes de abrir mi puerta, abrió la puerta de aquel departamento, pude ver cómo se giraba un par de ojos verdes aparecian en mi vista con una expresión de dolor y cansancio que se podían transmitir con tan solo mirarla ella se introdujo dentro del departamento cerrando la puerta.

Seguro que la chica no había dormido en días por las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, aunque me intriga su mirada tan vacía.

—¿Quien es ella?—susurre.


End file.
